


The Perfect Assistant

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Diapers, Extreme, Farting, Hyper Farting, Other, Scat, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: You recruit Alphinaud to help you on one of your alchemy and weaver projects as a way to take advantage of him.





	The Perfect Assistant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octoboy on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=octoboy+on+twitter).



> I can't believe the first R18 FFXIV fic I post on here is a scat/fart/diaper kink fic.
> 
> Happy late birthday, Octoboy! I hope you have fun with this late birthday fic.

“Here is the morbol vine you have humbly requested of me. I pray that this will be the end to this series of fetch quests on which you have sent me.”

As the elezen hands over the morbol vine, which you immediately pop into the concoction you are already preparing, he turns his attention to the vial of strangely pink liquid you are brewing. It is no wonder he would take an interest in your project, as it was entirely composed of materials you requested of him.

“What in the Twelveswood are you even alchemizing? That looks like no ordinary potion I have seen sold on the Sapphire Avenue Exchange.” Alphinaud asks, as he stands by and observes your work.

“You’ll see, you’ll see.” You say, a mysterious playfulness in your voice as you put the finishing touches on the potion, “This will be your reward for having collected the materials for me, Alphinaud.”

“This…?” Immediately, his curiosity turns to a suspicious gaze, as he peers into the bottle and tries to discern what potentially dangerous effects it may have on him, “Oh please, you are not simply using me as a test subject, are you? Are you even aware of the effects of this concoction yourself?”

“Maybe.” Your answer short, your voice coy, you do little to assure Alphinaud of the predicament he’s about to put himself into. As you finish up the potion though, you cork it, and hand the bottle of swirling pink bubblegum-like fluid to your little lab assistant. “You have done very well, Alphie. As thanks, here is your reward. Please do provide me feedback on the quality of my work ~”

“‘Alphie’?” He sighs, and accepts the bottle with great hesitation. “In other words, you wish for me to consume this right away so that you may observe its effects on me? Oh, by the Twelve, I suppose if I must needs to…” 

As you watch with great interest the elezen uncork the bottle and down its contents, you say with great mischief, the corners of your lips curling into a devious smile, “Alphinaud dear, you might want to disrobe before you get it… soiled…” 

Alphinaud’s eyes quickly widen as he drops the bottle, which thankfully is sturdy enough it does not shatter upon meeting the floor, but it is already too late, as he has already drank most of its contents. “S-soiled!? What… what have you made me take!?”

Almost immediately, a large growl can be heard from the test subject’s abdomen, accompanied by Alphinaud clutching his stomach in pain and surprise. He stares up at you in abject horror as he realizes that you had him take your new experimental laxatives.

“I mean it. Unless you want Tataru to complain about cleaning your clothes again.” You draw close and start pulling his coat off, against which he does not struggle, eager to avoid soiling his own clothes. Before you can assist him in removing his pants and his boots though, a loud rumble emanates from his behind, heralding a powerful blast of fart, the sound loud and lasting embarrassingly long.

His cheeks thoroughly red and his eyes teary from embarrassment and slight arousal, Alphinaud grabs onto your shirt as you roll up his robe and yank down his thigh boots, along with his pants underneath. His voice strained, as his body tenses up, both to prevent another humiliating flatulence and to prevent something else from exiting his behind, he whimpers, “Wh-why have you done this to me…!? Oh by the Twelve, I… I feel as if I can hardly control bowels…” 

As he’s so thoroughly preoccupied with the impending bowel movements, Alphinaud doesn’t even seem to notice nor mind that as you undone enough of his clothes to prevent any dirtying, you have also exposed his cock, standing fully erect in the face of imminent humiliation. It is as if the second, extremely loud and forceful deluge of gas bursting out of his perky little butt is enough for him to ignore the fact that he’s clinging onto you with his erection throbbing.

“My my, you haven’t taken the time to relieve yourself much lately, have you Alphie?” You coo teasingly, petting his hair and making him look up at you with his teary and flustered eyes as he struggles with yet another tremendously powerful fart that made his body tremble and his cock twitch. “To think, so much gas could be stored up in your tiny little frame like this…”

“Y-you know that that…” Alphinaud struggles to respond to your teasing before being interrupted by another hard breaking of wind, one that ends abruptly as his hole is plugged up with turd. “Oh by the… by the Twelve…”

Pretty quickly, Alphinaud’s attention becomes entirely dominated by the enormous piece of turd being pushed out of his ass, the thick, heavy log seeming far too girthy to have come from someone so petite. His entire body tensing up as he struggles to eject such a solid loaf, he tries to bury his face in your chest, both to avert his embarrassed gaze from your eyes and to give himself slight leverage, but you once again firmly pets his hair and pulls his head back, forcing him to look up at you as he pushes out the enormous piece of turd.

Despite how unnaturally massive the log of waste is, more than twice as thick as Alphinaud’s own erection and more than thrice as long as his cock, he seems to be able to push it out without overwhelming difficulty. In fact, in only a few minutes, Alphinaud’s been able to push out more than a few loaves of shit, the python-sized logs forming an a pile of waste so voluminous you would have expected it from an aldgoat, not a tiny elezen. This makes you beam with pride for how incredibly effective your drug has been, as you stare down at the overwhelmingly turned on Alphinaud, tears streaming down his cheeks and precum leaking out of his cock.

Alphinaud is far from over though. Although his body is more than exhausted by this point, his knees buckling beneath him and his hands clutching at your shirt shaking, the deluge of feces keeps on pouring out of his behind, the stream so consistent that it doesn’t even seem like he has any control over its flow anymore. The pile of waste just keeps growing and growing beneath him, piling up to become a mountain nearly touching his ass by the time the flow of filth finally stopped.

“Hmhm, impressive… the results are simply fantastic!” You exclaim, petting Alphinaud as a way to congratulate him on having been an excellent test subject. Reaching down with your free hand, you feel at his crotch, pleased to find that during the torrential defecation, he seems to have reached his limit, his semen-covered cock slowly softening up once again. “I feel like there is more I can do with this though…”

“H-huh…? M-more!? You… you mean to use me as a test subject more?” Alphinaud cries, quickly snapping out of his postcoital stupor when he realize your implication to drug him up with extreme laxatives again, feebly pulling away from you in alarm, although only so much. If he backed up too much he would just fall into his own mountain of waste. “I-I can not consent to that! Not after… not after this!”

“Oh don’t you worry, Alphie. This time, it will be easier to… clean up, you could say.” As ideas formulated in your mind, you quickly scribble down a list of materials you’ll need onto a piece of paper, and stuff it into Alphinaud’s sweaty palms. “Here, retrieve these materials and bring them back to me. If this is successful, we will be able to generate so much funds for the Scions!”

“I have a hard time believing that that might be your true intentions with these ridiculous experiments…” Alphinaud sighs, and unravels the slip of paper to read once he has himself cleaned up and redressed. “...Wonderful, materials for an entire batch of that ridiculous laxative. And… hallowed ramie cloth? Rainbow cotton too? I was not aware that you are also a weaver.”

“Yes, yes I am.” You say, hardly able to contain your excited grin as you think ahead to how incredible this new project is going to be, and how absolutely adorable Alphinaud is going to look. “Now go, go get those materials for me! Go go go go go!”

“W-wait! But what of the… the mound of… filth, I left behind?” Alphinaud asks, rightfully concerned and embarrassed all at once, pointing at the incredibly enormous mound of his own waste.

“Oh, I will take care of that. It will all be cleaned up and stored away upon your return, I reassure you.” You say, mischief apparent in your voice, “I can make so much fertilizer with the amount of manure you have provided…”

“Do not call it that, please…” Alphinaud sighs as he pockets the slip of paper. “I shall return with your materials anon…”

\---

“A… a diaper!? No! This is where I draw the line! I am NOT putting this on!”

Having expected a reaction like that, you persist, holding up the cute and incredibly comfortable hallowed ramie diaper in his face, “Aww, but it even has your name on it! See? Don’t you think you would look absolutely adorable wearing this?”

“Why are you so bent on teasing me!? I am aware of how many years my senior you are, there is no need to… infantilize me like this!” Alphinaud huffs indignantly, crossing his arms and looking away offended. “How does this even meaningfully contribute to your project to generate funds for the Scions?”

“Rest assured, Alphie, that I am not simply teasing you for the sake of it. Don’t you understand? I need to test the quality of my products!” You explain, hastily making up an excuse on the spot for simply wanting to see him mess himself again, “If I simply sell the laxatives as is, customers may be upset about its… potency. But if I market its strength as an unintended side effect, and also sell these diapers alongside it, we can turn an incredible profit selling both the laxatives and the diapers!”

“You… such shrewd commercial practices…” Alphinaud sighs and shakes his head, “You truly are fully adapted to life in Ul’dah, aren’t you? I suppose it is an effective marketing strategy with which to replenish the coffers of the Scions, although… do I absolutely have to be the one to test out the… endurance of your diaper?”

“Yes, absolutely, you do have to be the one.” You snicker, your mischievous demeanour betraying your words, something Alphinaud easily picked up on. Although that makes little difference, as he knows that he has no way out of being your test subject once again. “Don’t you think that customers would be more convinced if another person is able to vouch for the effectiveness of both the laxatives and the diapers?”

“Fine, fine. Just hand me the diaper.” Alphinaud groans, taking the diaper from your hands and bringing a triumphant smile to your face, and going off to get changed.

\---

Even though Alphinaud had begrudgingly accepted being your test subject once again, as soon as he’s come out dressed in his new hallowed ramie diaper, along with his usual top to cover his torso, he seems to be having second thoughts already, his cheeks red with embarrassment at having to wear something so juvenile. The fact that his name is sewn onto the back of the diaper in pink threads certainly doesn’t help.

“The kinds of humiliation I put myself through for your sake…” Alphinaud grumbles as he adjusts the diaper a bit more to get comfortable before straightening himself out. “Just… get on with it already, and hand me the potion.”

“Oh please, don’t act as if you do not enjoy its effects.” You tease as you hand over the drug, mentioning nothing about how you have added certain ingredients to it to modify and further amplify its effects, “Don’t presume that I hadn’t noticed how your body reacted to such intense stimuli. I know how much it turns you on.”

Rather than dignifying you with a response, Alphinaud simply shoots ydirty look before downing the entirety of the contents of the bottle. Despite your modifications to the drug this time, it doesn’t seem to be noticeable enough for your test subject to have his suspicions. At least not until the rumbling starts and, unlike last time, grows in intensity rather than immediately erupting in an enormous fart.

“This… this feels different from last time…” Alphinaud quickly observes, as he clutches his abdomen in discomfort, his padded behind unintentionally sticking out. He winces as his body tenses up in preparation for the relief he so badly needs, before finally-

PPPHHHFFBLLRBLRLR!

Alphinaud’s diaper quickly balloons up as a thunderous burst of gas erupts from his asshole, testing the endurance of your product. Thankfully, as much as the diaper has swelled up, it is nowhere near its limits yet, as you have put meticulous care into ensuring its quality and snugness, so that nothing would leak.

PPFPFFFHLBLRRLBLRRRRLRL!

Once again, another powerful blast of air gushes out from his asshole, swelling up the diaper even more than before, its balloon shape comical now with how much it bulges out from Alphinaud’s slim form.

“Oh by the Twelve… h-how have I so much gas in me…?” Alphinaud says, his voice just as strained as it is aroused. And just like last time, he seems to have quickly gotten aroused from the effects of the drugs, his erection bulging in his snug diaper. Unlike last time though, his erection is even more endowed due to the additional effects you’ve added to the concoction. “This is… this is most definitely not the same potion you gave me before!”

“I suppose that’s my bad.” You say sarcastically, your excited smile easily betraying your words, as the elezen once again clings onto you for support, his knees buckling beneath him. “But oh dearie me, wouldn’t you say that this is a better mix than the previous one?”

Hanging onto you helplessly, Alphinaud releases another thunderous flatulence, and another, each one bulging his diaper more than the last, stretching it out so much it almost looks as if it might break. And yet the diaper remains steadfast, even even as the elezen’s breaking of wind starts spewing pieces of turd out of his asshole, buffeting the inner walls of the diaper with faint splotches of brown.

Even as Alphinaud’s ass starts spewing out dung though, he remains awfully gassy, his every turd popping out into his fart-filled diaper just as noisy as his flatulence. It’s like how no matter how much his body tries to relieve itself by expelling the gas trapped within, there’s far more to be taken care of, trying to free itself of his asshole amidst the avalaunch of feces pouring out.

At this point he has managed to fill up his diaper so full that it’s sagging down to the floor by the sheer weight of all the shit and fart it’s struggling to contain, and yet it still remains stalwart, unwilling to yield to the incredible mass of waste it’s loaded with. Alphinaud’s erection, engorged with your drugs to be more than thrice his usual size, hard and throbbing against the softness of the diaper containing it, certainly does not make it any easier for the diaper to hold.

And yet the diaper still holds, not letting anything leak out, not the precum, not the shit, not even a single wisp of fart gas. No matter how much waste and gas Alphinaud blasts into his sagging balloon-like diaper, nothing leaks out at all.

Proud of how well things are holding up, you draw close and place a hand upon the elezen’s enormous diapered bulge, feeling up and down its unnatural length, and says, “Impressive… Alphinaud, you certainly are an excellent specimen for this, aren’t you~”

Knowing full well that he’s too preoccupied to respond to you in any way but staring up at you with teary and aroused eyes, you simply press on, rubbing up and down his forearm-long shaft through his diaper as he continues to fart loudly and load up his diaper with shit, piling up so high now that he’s standing in his own waste. With how sensitive the drug has made him, feeling your hand stroking his cock through the soft fabric while his asshole is constantly being stretched apart by the excrement pouring out, Alphinaud lets out an ecstatic groan, his knees buckling beneath him and forcing him to cling tighter onto you. 

“P-please, this is… this is too much…!” Alphinaud cries, his voice quaking with ecstacy and his body shivering from stimulation as he clings desperately onto you.  
Spurred on by how evidently close he is to his climax, you speed up your stroking, pressing your palm hard against his erection as you go, all the way until you finally bring him to his orgasm. His entire body tensing up and temporarily cutting short the flow of dung, causing his abdomen to slowly balloon up as if building up pressure, Alphinaud cums, his disproportionally oversized erection cock throbbing and twitching excitedly as his semen erupts from the tip of his cock, rapidly engorging the diaper from the front.

Alphinaud’s orgasm simply doesn’t end so quickly though, not with the powerful aphrodisiac you have added to the laxative concoction. As his forearm-sized cock continues to blast rope into the diaper, adding to its strain trying to contain all of its occupants, you decide to further heighten his climax by resuming to jacking him off through his diaper, using the semen flowing down his shaft as lubricant.

He seems to take well to this, as his blissful moaning hits an even higher pitch, and his flow of cum from his cock renews with vigor. As his body is so preoccupied with squeezing out an exorbitant amount of semen seemingly impossible for someone with such a tiny stature, soaking and bloating the diaper to its seams, Alphinaud is completely unable to relieve his other needs, his lower abdomen distending and bulging up with the amount of gas and waste building up. Not that he’s even able to notice, not with how thoroughly taken with the bliss of being milked dry by you his is.

By the time the deluge of cum has finally ended, his diaper becoming far too overloaded, Alphinaud finally gets the other form of relief he has been needing for far too long by now, his abdomen bulging with gas and dung as if he’s in his third trimester. As his postcoilal body shifts focus from ejaculating to expelling waste, he releases one last-

PPPPPPPPFPFPFPFHFFHFHPHPHHHRRLBLLRLHBLBLRLR!

An absolutely explosive burst of turd and gas, more tremendously powerful than any before, erupts from Alphinaud’s ass, finally pushing the diaper past its limits. His immensely powerful fart blasts a hole right through the back of the diaper, triggering an torrent of stink to pour forth from the hole in the diaper. Even then though, his farting doesn’t end, not until Alphinaud’s abdomen has finally gone down to its original size, and he has thoroughly flooded the entirety of the room with his farts.

\---

By the time you have finally cleared the room enough of Alphinaud’s farting, by opening every single window and aggressively trying to fan out as much of the gas as you can amidst your tears and coughing, Alphinaud has managed to recover enough from the extreme exertion you have put him through. Although, he’s still immobilized by the size and weight of his diaper, and by the smell of his own mountain of dung.

“What a shame, it would seem that your scheme to take advantage of your suspect laxative drugs’ potency in order to trick consumers into purchasing your diapers have come to an early end.” Alphinaud says sarcastically, shrugging his shoulders as if he hadn’t just came an waterfall of semen just a few minutes ago, “Will you please put an end to this pointless and humiliating endeavour now?”

“My dear Alphie, I hadn’t taken you to be one who gives up so easily!” You sneer, flashing him a devious smirk that sends a shiver down his spine, “A setback like this simply means you will have to retrieve me more materials with which I shall craft a higher quality diaper, does it not?”

“A-again?” Alphinaud’s smug smile quickly vanishes as his countenance turns pale from the realization, “You intend to repeat this ridiculous experiment on me again, after all of that?”

“But of course! I must perfect my wares before putting them out on the Sapphire Exchange Avenue!” You laugh, drawing close to Alphinaud and lowering your voice to a whisper, “Don’t pretend as if you haven’t been enjoying this as much as I have, Alphie.”

“I-I…” His cheeks quickly turning scarlet red with embarrassment again, Alphinaud finds himself at a loss for words to defend himself, as it is entirely true. Then, after a moment of flustered stuttering, he finally huffs and looks away, and says with great hesitation, “...F-fine. I will… I will help you see this ridiculous project through. Consider yourself lucky to have me as your assistant.”

“Oh I very much do, thank you.”

You start setting about cleaning up the mess Alphinaud has left behind, as he himself struggles to free himself of his diaper. He is such a spirited young man with such smugness and pride, but for all his talent and intellect, he really is easy to manipulate and play with as one would with a toy. You can’t feel luckier to have Alphinaud as your personal assistant and plaything.


End file.
